


Dressed in black

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Multi, Triple Penetration, and somewhat of a dark sentence uttered by Jake, but in the context of something he knew reader would enjoy, curse words, oral (m), p in a, p in v, p in v and p in a. Curse words and somewhat of a dark sentence uttered by Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where Jake gives you much more than what you were expecting for your birthday, with the help of two of his friends: Sebastian and Chris.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Jake Gyllenhaal & Reader, Jake Gyllenhaal/Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Kudos: 32





	Dressed in black

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble. For day 24 of kinktober, the prompts were triple penetration and “If you thought that was your birthday present, then you’re in for a treat”. This was originally published in my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com

This wasn’t what I was expecting when Jake told me, “If you thought that was your birthday present, then you’re in for a treat,” after I fawned over the beautiful necklace he had given me. In fact, I spent the entire drive trying to come up with alternatives, and still, this didn’t even come near my head.

Not even when I noticed we had pulled up in front of Chris Evans' house.

But now here I was, Sebastian Stan’s cock on my mouth as the owner of his house was buried deep inside my pussy, his hands running over my body like he couldn’t get enough of it.

And my boyfriend fucking my ass. 

“Fuck, you weren’t lying about how talented she is, Jake. Such a perfect mouth.” My eyes fluttered open to stare at the beauty that was Sebastian looking down at me with such lust in his eyes, while I felt his thumb play with my bottom lip as the rest of his hand massaged my aching jaw. The idea of my boyfriend talking to Chris and Sebastian about this, sharing details of what our sex was like while complimenting me in bed made me hotter than anything else.

I wondered if he told them what I liked, considering this was supposed to be a gift for me. The fact that Chris seemed so eager to rub my nipples while Seb’s hands hadn’t really left my hair ever since he pushed his dick in my mouth led me to believe that he did. Still, considering the little we had talked about this and how was behaving left me wondering if this wasn’t more of a gift to him than anything else.

“C’mon, boys,” he groaned, and I could _hear_ the smirk in his tone. “Do a good job on my girl. It’s her birthday, can’t very well have three of us fucking all of her holes and leave her unsatisfied, huh?”

I knew the comment had struck a chord with Chris, because he growled before adjusting his heels on the bed so he could fuck me with much more momentum, making me moan around Seb’s cock.

“Fuck…” Seb’s head fell back, his mouth hanging open. “This is so fucking hot.” I knew Jake agreed because I felt him smile against my skin when he leaned down to bite my shoulder, but before I could call him out on it, his fingers were dancing over my nub, sending me in a pleasure-filled spiral that made clench around Chris and Jake while also prompting Seb’s orgasm to fill my mouth.

“She’s such a good girl…” Chris commented after I showed them how I looked with their releases dripping from me, and how I made sure to swallow every single drop of Sebastian’s essence before sticking my tongue out at them. “Can we fuck her again?” Though the question was directed at my boyfriend, the three looked directly at me, the same darkened gaze in their eyes.

“I don’t want to leave your house with her still conscious.” And with those semi-threatening words, the three exchanged places to make sure I had as many orgasms as a woman could possibly sustain.

Yeah. Maybe it was a gift for me, in the end.


End file.
